


玩伴

by alisare



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisare/pseuds/alisare
Summary: 机性恋机工
Relationships: Machinist | MCH Characters (Final Fantasy XIV) - Relationship, 机工 - Relationship, 机械人偶/机工
Kudos: 8





	玩伴

1  
尽管事先做了润滑工作，但当坚硬的金属蛮横地侵入到体内时，机工还是忍不住被冰冷的异物感刺激到倒吸了一口气。他猛地挺直了身体，嘴里无意识地漏出了一声呜咽，双手胡乱地向后摸去，想要抽出捅入后穴的枪管，但随即有人摁住了他。  
准确地说，应该是机械人偶。  
他的机器人注定无法像个温柔的情人一样照顾到主人的感受，只会忠实地履行着既定的程序。它并没有给机工太多适应的时间，搂着他正在颤抖的身体，一把扫空了作业台上的东西，将他背面朝上按在桌面上，也不管他如何挣扎，只是专心致志地继续之前的作业。  
被当成工具的枪械是机工最喜欢的武器之一。他喜欢将搜集到的武器像炫耀宝物一样挂满房间的一整面墙，然后一天什么都不干，光是把整个人陷在沙发里，从早到晚，充满怜爱地看着它们在不断变换的光影里美丽的模样。  
他害怕与人相处，唯有机甲与枪械能给予他安全感。但是现在，他正在被自己制造的人偶用自己的武器操弄。这一认知更加让他下意识地绷紧了身体。  
枪管再次长驱直入，毫无技巧可言地撞开门户，直直捅入了湿热的甬道。机工被这粗鲁的手法硬生生逼出了生理性眼泪，他忍着下身胀痛，泪眼朦胧地仰起头，试图在视线范围内寻找什么东西去制止他的造物对他的侵犯。这似乎不太容易实现，他甚至开始反省起自己为什么要想不开改造机械人偶。  
起因来自于亲友们的捉弄。  
机工向来自闭，难得参加一次聚会也是被亲友上门直接拽到酒馆里的。朋友们的话题他参与不进，只好坐立不安地捧着酒杯，喝着闷酒。事实证明酒喝多了人就会说诨话，队里的龙骑正细数着自己的情史，两眼一转，落到了角落的机工身上。  
要是我的情人长得有机工这么好看，那我一定再缠着他久一点。龙骑一把搂住机工的肩膀，佯装亲昵地凑近青年因喝了酒而微微醺红的脸蛋，心里不禁感叹了一下这人的颜值，笑嘻嘻地往人脸上吧唧了一口。要不机工你就跟着小爷吧？小爷保准做得让你满意。  
下一秒机工手里的酒就失手全部泼到了龙骑的身上去。  
操，你有病啊。龙骑骂骂咧咧地跳了起来，拼命想拂去身上的水珠。机工也站了起来，他涨红了脸，手足无措地似乎想要帮龙骑，但又犹豫了一下，最后垂下了双手。  
是你错了。他嗫嚅着，声音淹没在酒馆嘈杂的背景音中。  
你说什么？龙骑只顾着擦干衣服，没听清楚。白魔飞快地给他递了一个警告的眼神，拉着机工的衣袖让他坐下，试图缓解气氛。  
龙骑喝醉了胡说八道，是他不好，等他明天酒醒了我一定让他给你道歉，好吗？  
我才不会和人做爱呢。机工固执地站着，又自顾自地嘟囔了一句。  
龙骑气笑了。你不和人做爱你还想跟谁做爱，魔界花吗？  
我才不想和人做爱！机工鼓起勇气，大声地嚷了出来。  
整个酒馆都听见了。一瞬间所有人都安静了下来，一致扭过头看了过来。  
亲友们看起来也完全被他的宣言震住了。  
机工选择落荒而逃。  
他头也不回地一口气冲回了自己的公寓，跳到卧室床上用被子紧紧地捂住了头。这下可好了，他破罐子破摔地想，更没有人愿意和他来往了。  
但是人为什么一定要和人做爱呢？他又想，既然我喜欢机械人偶，那为什么我不能和机械人偶做爱呢？他思考了这个问题思考了一夜，在清晨破晓之时，决定做一件大事。  
结果便正如现在所见。  
机工理所当然地只能根据仅有的生理知识去设定程序。也许是哪里出了错，导致人偶运转起来根本无法有效控制，测量器没有检测到任何问题，他尝试分析现状，但显然机械人偶没有给他思考的余地。  
机器人还在尽职地继续。它似乎认为机工的后穴还不够放松，于是又将被打湿的枪管抽了出来，就着黏腻的液体伸指挤进了机工的身体里。青年只觉得下身再一次被强行撑开，他呜咽着下意识想要并拢双腿，却被人偶的数据分析先行一步察觉到了他的意图，揽着膝盖将他的左腿架起放在桌面上，更无阻碍地打开了他的私处。不同于人类的粗大指节探入到了更为隐秘的地方，以机械独有的单调节奏，一下一下地刮蹭着深处柔软的壁肉，慢慢摸索着，直到触碰到了某一点。  
机工像是触电了般突然弓起腰，发出了一声隐忍的呻吟。  
机械程序自动采集到了这一细节，将这点记录了下来。监测到的情绪波动告诉它，人类并不讨厌这一行为。它认定应该继续，于是又尝试往里增加了一根手指，并迅速捕捉到掌心下的肉体在进一步的试探中剧烈颤抖了起来的信息。分析核心微微卡顿了一下，似乎困惑于人类生理的反应。然而在检测完应对方案，确实无误后，机械人偶还是启动了下个流程，开始抽动手指模仿人类的交合做起了抽插运动。  
机工的眼角泛起了红色。  
最初的羞耻和不适已经过去，初尝禁果的青年感受着来自于身体最诚实的反应，终于臣服在甜蜜的诱惑之下，在不断攀升的快乐中顺从于自己造物的支配，心甘情愿地敞开了自己的秘密乐园。  
他眼里蓄着泪水，嘴里呜呜地吐出含糊不清的话语，连他自己都不清楚那些音节代表着什么。他在累积的快乐中逐渐意识模糊，只觉得人偶灵活的指尖在进出时碾过他的敏感点，从战栗的身体中带出了更多透明的液体，很快打湿了他的腿根。  
再快点……还不够快……他心里隐隐约约有什么在叫嚣着，于是他扭动腰肢，开始主动迎合身后的抽动。  
淫靡的水声成了最动听的伴奏。  
机械人偶判断时机成熟，它干脆地抽出了手指，无视满手的粘稠，拿起一旁的枪，再次对准穴口捅了进去。机工被撞得差点翻下桌去，又在边缘被一把捞了回来，仅剩的凌乱上衣在剧烈的运动中被扯开，敏感的乳头随着撞击贴着粗糙的原木桌面来回磨蹭，大大加剧了他的快感。  
枪管每次都是整个没入，又再连根抽出，机械忠实地重复着这一步骤。前面的性器在后穴愈发流畅的撞击中渐渐勃起，机工扭过头，睁着迷蒙的双眼，看向身后的人偶。帮帮我……他既像是喃喃自语，又像是在请求，拉住人偶空出的那只手，向前握住了他的阴茎。  
人偶这一次难得顺从地听从了他的指令。宽大的手掌笼住了肉柱，开始上下套弄。手法自然算不得温柔，但用来应付菜鸟机工已经足够。  
“呜……”  
这种前后都被掌控的感觉弄得机工几乎丢了魂，他再也顾不上欢愉的叫喊声是否会穿透墙壁传到邻居那里去，只是在不断涌来的浪潮中哆嗦着，全心全意地陷入到了自己打造的天堂内，直到浑身颤抖着一起达到了顶点，射在了机械人偶的手心。  
机械人偶停下了所有动作。一阵雾气喷出，它两眼闪烁着红光，缓缓垂下头，进入了休眠状态。

2  
机工的家在白银乡。  
白魔按响了几次公寓的门铃，没有人来开门。他又试探性地喊了几声机工的名字，同样没有回应。  
到底去哪了。他嘟囔着放弃了继续折腾门铃，扭头狠狠地瞪了同行的龙骑一眼。正在打哈欠的龙骑被这个瞪视无情打断了读条，心虚地侧过脸摸了摸鼻子。  
机工已经消失一个多星期了。  
不仅在通讯贝里悄无声息，而且连固定队的下本活动也通通没有参加。基于机工平时遵时守法的良好表现，且在酒馆里发生的事情大家都心知肚明，所以固定队的伙伴一致同意谅解了机工的翘班行为，并一边招募野人先应付着，一边把元凶龙骑揪了出来，勒令他去找回机工。  
龙骑酒醒了之后倒也做起了人，甚至人还变怂了，非得拉上白魔，让白魔领着他一起去找机工。  
但是他们一连几天都扑了空。  
要么是他们被无视了，要么就是机工这个宅居然自己跑了出去不在家。以他们对机工的了解，怎么想都应该是前者。  
白魔愁从心底生，怒气上头拦都拦不住，正思忖着要不要干脆在这里把龙骑先打一顿再说，连法杖都已经掏出来了，就看到机工突然从走廊的拐角冒了出来。  
机工怀里抱着一大包东西，只露出了半张脸，惊讶地发现两个队友一左一右站在他家门前对峙着，场面一度十分紧张。  
“机工回来了。”白魔赶紧给龙骑使了个眼色，把法杖收了起来，生怕吓跑了任务目标，“你……这几天没事吧？”他小心翼翼地询问。  
“没……没事啊。”机工嘴上虽然是这么回答着，但是以肉眼可见的非常可疑的速度迅速涨红了脸。  
“真没事？”  
“真没事。”  
“有什么事一定要跟我说。”  
“真没什么事。”  
完了，孩子又自闭了。  
白魔一颗亲妈心倍感挫折，自顾自地断定机工对他关闭了心门。他忧伤地伸腿踹了龙骑一脚，把这个罪魁祸首踢到了机工面前。  
龙骑还没做好心理准备，一时间手足无措，老久才憋出一句：“吃了吗？”说完腿上又多挨了一脚。他赶紧急中生智补救道：“你看起来精神好像不太好哈？”青年的眼皮底下两片乌青的阴影，一看就是没有休息好。  
机工摸了摸自己的脸，嗯了一声，没有否认也没有多说，之后就再也没有了反应。  
气氛陷入了微妙的尴尬中。他们大眼瞪小眼互相看了一会，机工眼见窗外的天色越来越暗，犹犹豫豫地开了口：“还有事吗？”  
“对不起！是我错了！我跟你道歉！”龙骑突然大吼了一声，表演了一个土下座，动作之大把在场的其余两人都吓了一跳，“我保证以后再也不会犯了！孩子知错了！”  
“啊……”机工惊讶地张大了嘴，没想到龙骑会这么隆重地向他道歉。他忍不住后退了一步拉开距离，又想起这个举动好像会引起误解，只好用不知道该如何是好的眼神求助地望向白魔。  
“你只要回答原不原谅他就可以了。”  
“嗯……我原谅你了。”机工点点头，在龙骑惊喜的目光中不自在地别过了脸，“应该说，我还得谢谢你呢。”后面半句他说的很小声，龙骑没能听清楚，但前半句已足够让人明白他的意思。  
龙骑瞬间活了过来。  
他跳起来，大笑着张开双臂，想要接过机工怀里的东西：“哈哈哈哈，那就没事了！来来来！我帮你把东西搬进去！我力气大！轻松！”却被机工一个侧身灵活地躲了过去。  
“不用了，我的东西你别碰。”机工警惕地看着他，反手摸索着扭开了自家门把手，“很晚了，你们快回去吧，再见。”  
然后当着白魔和龙骑的面干脆利落地关上了门，门后还清晰地传来了一声落锁的声音。  
“啊……还没来得及跟他说固定队的事情呢……”白魔木了，他再一次感受到了和机工的交流不易。不过至少人是没事的。他安慰安慰了自己，决定改日再找这孩子聊聊，于是用胳膊肘撞了撞同样发呆的龙骑，说：“走了，人都进去了，还发什么傻呢？”  
“啊，他……”龙骑眨了眨眼睛，呆滞地望向白魔，“他身上好像有……”  
机工侧身过去的时候，龙骑凭借着身高优势，从他微微敞开的领口向下看到青青紫紫的痕迹，在白净的肌肤上尤为明显。  
“难道他！”龙骑脑内灵光一闪，恍然大悟，发现自己声音太大了之后立马捂住了嘴巴左顾右盼，确定没其他人听到后松了口气，偷偷降低了音量，“难道他屋里有人？”  
“哈？”白魔傻了。  
“因为他屋里有人，所以他一连好几天都躲在屋里不出来，只是今天出门了才被我们抓到。因为他屋里有人，所以不给我们进去，还希望我们早点走。”龙骑越想越有道理，忍不住大力地捶了一下白魔的肩膀：“你还担心这小子做什么？人屋里有人的啊！”  
“走了走了，我们不要在这里做电灯泡了。”  
他一把拽过还在懵逼状态的白魔，赶紧溜了。

3  
走廊上的脚步声逐渐远去。  
机工趴在门上屏息听了一会，确定他们已经离开后，才大大松了一口气。  
他摸索着打开了房间的照明，将手上的东西放到了桌面上，转身看向房间中央。机械人偶安安静静地坐在那里，垂着头歪向一边。  
“和人打交道真的很麻烦。”机工嘀咕着走过去，蹲在它面前，用手支着脑袋，歪着头欣赏着他的得意作品，“还是和你待在一起最舒服。”  
他摸索着按下人偶藏在腰间的启动键，满意地看到它眼里的指示灯闪着光亮了起来。  
真是越来越像人了……他忍不住抚上了机械冰冷的表面，怜爱地打量着它的每一寸细节。这个零件是他前几天已经替换过的，那个部位是他好不容易才安装上的。他熬夜修改了无数张图纸，跑遍所有地方找了他所能找到的最好的材料，就是为了能把他的机械人偶改进得更加完美。只是他在经过反复调试后，总觉得还有某些地方不足。  
是不是应该再给它铺上一层人造的皮肤？他想着，跨坐在机械人偶身上，把脸贴近了它的脸。也许可以按照他喜欢的样子再细细雕琢，做出精致的鼻子、眼睛和嘴巴，只要他愿意，没有什么是做不到的。这样就算是白魔和龙骑看到了它，也根本分辨不出来是机械还是真人。他想象着其他人蒙在鼓里的样子，不禁被脑里滑稽的画面逗笑得前仰后合。机器人体贴地扶住了他的腰背，免得他因为动作太大而失去平衡摔倒在地。  
可是像人又有什么好呢？机工顺势倚在了它的手臂上，转念一想，否决了刚才的想法。人类复杂又多变，不如机械纯粹，还是维持现在这个样子最好，也不需要展示给别人，这将会是他珍藏的秘密。  
“接下来要怎么改才好呢？”  
抛开了那些扰人的烦恼，机工又开始考虑如何去改进。他掏出随身的笔记，根据今天的采买结果划去了几种假设，只留下两三种方案抉择不已。  
要不就每一种都试一次？虽然费事，但也算是一个方法。他握着控制器陷入思考，指尖在按钮上磨蹭了一会，才按了下去。  
机械人偶接收到了命令，环住机工腰的手随即钻进了上衣下摆，贴着腰脊线一路往上，撩得机工后背一阵酥麻。但衣服限制住了手臂的进一步动作，他发现了这个问题，干脆自己动了手，把身上的衣服全部脱了下来。肉体和机械又毫无阻碍地贴在了一起。没有了麻烦，机械直接摸上了机工裸露的胸前，那里连日来饱受爱抚，只是轻轻搓揉几下，就已经敏感地挺立了起来。  
机工犹觉得前戏这样的强度还不够，他记下了这一点，操纵控制器切换了另一个方案。机械人偶加快了节奏，在他的指令下动作变得愈发粗暴，不分轻重地捏起他的乳首和臀肉，捏得新的青紫印记交纵出现在旧的伤痕上。  
他满意地确认了这个选项，同时刻意引导着机械人偶的探索，身体也在不断的揉捏中渐渐燥热起来。习惯的确是一种很可怕的东西，他已经完全习惯了在粗鲁的对待下享受异样的快感。  
兴奋得滴出液体的性器抵在机械人偶坚硬的外壳上下蹭动，体内的空虚促使他急切想要索要更多的安慰。他主动打开了身体，推动着程序检测继续向下走去。  
润滑步骤一如既往地细致，等到机械人偶的手指退出去时，他已经被搅弄得残余不了多少理智了。接下来就应该是……他握着控制器还在试图思考，但立刻被捅入的阴茎狠狠打断。机械人偶的新组件并不比人类的性器逊色多少，甚至更胜一筹，在润滑的辅助下顺畅地挤进了穴口，迅速填满了温热的甬道。  
机工发出了一声叹足。  
他放弃了思考，决定顺从感觉。  
机械人偶在经过几天的调教后，已经完全掌握了他的喜好。破开后穴的性器熟练地碾过他的敏感点，刮擦着他脆弱的肉壁，捣得他的下身缴械投降，狼藉一片。对了，就是这样。他脑内模模糊糊地意识到了这点，然后又跟随着身体的感觉飞了出去。  
机械人偶捏着他的腰窝抬起又放下，撞得他的臀肉生疼，又刺激得他的后穴不断收缩，哆哆嗦嗦地吞吐着粗大的性器，在剧烈的颤抖中越攀越高。  
至于检测？他早就忘记了。  
那又有什么关系呢，反正他有的是时间继续调试。  
机工吻了吻机械人偶的脸颊，笑了。


End file.
